dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Alyssa5582/Archive 4
Ministry I was wondering if Adria Rawkes could sign up for the Beast Division/Centaur Liaison Office spot in the ministry? If not is there another spot she could work in? Thanks! Laneydl (talk) 18:26, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Survey Hey ^_^ So...Draco-whatzit asked Max Grey to do a survey of the aurors and I was hoping to get imput from Elvira. Just let me know if you want to rp it or would rather just tell me what she'd say :D 19:32, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Just noticed Sarah Grey and Elvira are partners! :D (You probably aren;t as excited about this as I am) And I posted with Max in Elvira's office 14:27, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Silas Is Silas Tyrell to be put up for adoption? Or deleted? *sobs* LittleRedCrazyHood 02:22, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Survey Hey ^_^ Could we finish this sometime soon? :D 03:04, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Invite! http://ask.fm/MelMione/answer/120248290935 Livia Anna Shireen Tyrell, Lady of Highgarden, Princess of Arenbell, Empress of Valyria 04:31, October 12, 2014 (UTC) RP? Do you have time for a RP? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:17, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :Maria at the Entrance Hall since Kinsel is gone...and of course in the Headmaster's Office. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 00:07, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Just post on the roleplay already, darling. :P :Either way. It's your call. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:09, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Pwease? Chaaat? BECAUSE NO ONE'S ON CHAT BUT ALL THESE PEOPLE ARE EDITING AND I'M WONDERING WHY. LittleRedCrazyHood 21:43, October 15, 2014 (UTC) YAS whenever, wherever (shakira playing in the background) Hey :) Hi, it's your post at the Trophy Room with Sakura and Beau by the way :) I don't want to rush you or anything, I'm just trying to finish some RPs before the school year ends, it's not a big deal :D Hope you're good and I'll see you soon xx Emma tigerlily 18:20, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Sign-ups You might want to set up the Teacher Sign-up and Head Boy/Girl Sign up sometime soon for people to get their things up on. I'm more than willing to help get everything set up this year, just let me know what you need help with. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:54, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Since you're the new boss... Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker Blind Student My character Ace Macbeth will be entering Hogwarts next school year. He's blind and requires a guide dog to help him get around. Do you want Elmira to meet with him, to discuss how he would be accommodated in his studies? Echostar 02:47, October 24, 2014 (UTC) hey im new here can I please have some help, and I would like to redo my sorting please as I would like to do it for a first year please, but I am 19 though, and I don't know how to do a signature either Intervention Since the disappearance of Jade's daughter Valerie almost a year ago, she has fallen into self-destructive habits. Lately, Liss has also started saying some Jade-destructive things. This worries me. So, I propose an: Would you have any interest in having your old Morituri member Claire Belrose, and/or her boss Estella Tyrrell, take part in this intervention? -R.A.B. 23:33, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Character I think, if you're ok with it, I'll take and create Eleanore Dane. Did you have a particular model you used for her pic? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:58, October 27, 2014 (UTC) New Class idea Hai ^_^ I've kinda had this idea for a while, but it never seemed practical. (Let me rephrase that: I didn't think anyone else would find it practical.) With the new muggle-tech-integration-thingy going on in the Auror office, wouldn't sans-wand combat be a valuable skill? Or...not sure how to say this...in a situation where use of a wand is not practical/wand is not accessible/other phrasing of such things wouldn't it be nice to know how to defend/keep yourself alive without having to depend on magic? Just thought a Muggle Combat class would be beneficial :P. (I totally have a teacher prepared to teach it, too, if you accept the class :D) 14:43, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Hogwarts Cleared I cleared everything from all the places (including archives) on the Marauder's Map. I think that should be pretty close to everything. If you need help with anything else let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:08, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Teachers Which teachers do you need for the core classes? Echostar 18:16, October 27, 2014 (UTC) If Griffin is persuasive, Paige could teach Transfiguration. I'd offer Euclide, but... :) Echostar 19:06, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Stolen... Good Call! :I actually changed a bunch of things, and will do the colors later (since at work all the colors are messed up since we're on an old browser), but I thought it was a great starting place! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:20, October 27, 2014 (UTC) I know you're messing with me, but I appriciate you pointing it out so I could fix it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:23, October 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:Teaching - Berrin I'm afraid she won't be teaching this year (for multiple reasons. Most namely, she can't leave Morgan's daughter, Lili, all alone, and the fact that she drove Joseph to insanity... welp.) If you need another professor, I would be more than happy to make an extra character to accomedate :) 23:19, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Well.. Teaching/class Gotcha :) If a part of a class or a whole class or whatever isn't covered, Nora Deonte is open to the option. 17:23, October 28, 2014 (UTC) helloooo You have a teacher's forum waiting in the Adult Sorting. Diego Chavez. LittleRedCrazyHood 01:37, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Teaching I'm quite fond of DADA, but I'll be glad to help out with any class that needs it. 11:48, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Hogwarts Can I open Hogwarts for RP? According to the calendar, it's September 1. LittleRedCrazyHood 00:12, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :ALYSSA5582 PEOPLE ARE BEGGING ME ON CHAT WHAT DO I DOOO. CAN WE PLEASE OPEN HOGWARTS PLEASE I SEE THAT THE ARCHIVES ARE DONE BEING CLEARED OUT C'MON GET BACK FROM DINNER. LittleRedCrazyHood 00:16, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :::OI GET YOURSELF OVER HERE SO WE CAN DEAL WITH THE USERS TOGETHER. LittleRedCrazyHood 00:24, October 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::Never mind we'll wait the four days. Thank CK and her amazingfulness. LittleRedCrazyHood 00:28, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Teaching Sounds good :) 11:46, October 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm talking to Jiskran about the pin Blythe's parents gave her. Class Will healing class be offered this year? Echostar 04:22, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Quidditch Captain Hey, I really need you to apply for quidditch captain. Losing possibilities for a decent team. Pleaaaaase? Chaaat NAO WE ALL COMMAND YOU. Owl for Aubree Dane Forums Hey Lyss! This is Colin :) . I was wondering what you and the Crats thought about opening Forums on the wiki? I'd really like them to see what people think about different topics, plus I think the administration could open up one to help users find models. Anyway, I hope it's something you guys might look into, because I like them quite well. Let me know :) ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 20:14, November 4, 2014 (UTC) New Spotlight Request Hi. I'd be happy to put Dumbledore's Army Roleplay Wiki back on the approved spotlight list. However, you do have a few that you might want to sort out... -- Wendy (talk) 04:45, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :I was going to suggest you do this soon Alyssa. ;) Anyway, I added categories to all those pages so you should be good to go. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:25, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Color Change I did change the color...I didn't mind the purple too much, but forgot it's also going to change my signature and everything else to that color...so I wanted something a little less flashy. I'm not sure I like this blue much either though. It's a litle too light I think. Hmmm...maybe something else... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:38, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for not only my unsensitivity, but my inconvient trolling and other things. I have deleted my deragorty post and I tried to rename my deragorty page, but I was incapable of doing so. I will spend some time away from the wiki to adress my personal issues and I will return in a few weeks. Thanks for your awareness. Fun3n (talk) 23:21, November 5, 2014 (UTC) RP Reference Hufflepuff Dormitories/Archive 1. Something about Elle I thought you might want to quickly look over. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:44, November 6, 2014 (UTC) RP General RP:Hospital Wing. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 00:01, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Alsa Smith's Behavior Liss has pointed out that Mad's character, Alsa, has been excessively breaking rules. Examples being - Swearing excessively, throwing a dead rat at Ace Macbeth's guide dog, threatening Rose Gilcrease and Sammy Bardsley... On chat, it was a vote of 3 yays, and 1 nay, in regards of whether or not we should confront the problem OoC. What say you, and what say Elmira? 18:20, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Raven for Elmira Griffin Quick Reminder Just as a reminder, someone needs to change the school week on the Template:Main Column page to 2. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:31, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Navigation Bar Hey Lyss! :) I was just wondering if we could change some things with the navigation bar. I think it'd be good to have the classes tab move in with the Hogwarts one, and then a Ministry tab could be put in it's spot (then of course taking Ministry off of the Locations tab, etc.). It might just be me, but I just think that the classes tab could be merged with the Hogwarts one. And I think with the Ministry being a bigger (?) tab would help with the activity growth in the ministry. Anyway, I'd like to know your thoughts on that. Let me know :) ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin]] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 21:53, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Daily Prophet Application Hey Lyss! I just saw The whole Daily Prophet Application thing and was wondering, to apply for the quote, can a student sign up? Considering its just a quote, I don't see the whole problem? I asked Colin and he sent me to ask you. Let me know when you can! Dueling Club Sorry. >.< I just forgot. Is it too lateto say I meant to? I asked Jisk since he teaches the other half of DADA but I had to go before I got around to owling you. I know you said you were okay with it, but if you want me to shut it down, I will. It's not a big deal; I doubt anyone would notice. :) 12:49, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Gargoyle Hey Alyssa. I was cleaning out my talk bubbles (since the template can only hold so many and I don't need all my old ones anymore) and realized I still have the Headmaster's Gargoyle. If you like I can leave it in my template, and you can use it from there, or I can move it anywhere you like. Just let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:57, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :I moved it to your Template:Alyssa5582, and changed it's use on the Headmaster's Tower, then archived it. You should be good to go. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:14, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Rp :) I posted with Paige in the Headmaster's Office :) Echostar 12:42, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Dueling Club You have a great bedside manner :) 12:56, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Forums Hey Crats! This is Colin687 :) . I wanted to ask you guys what you thought about Forums on DARP. I'm sure you already know this, but they're an extension that can be enabled from the admin dashboard. I think they'd be really helpful toward the wiki, and administration. Topics like classifying half-breed abilities, could be shared there, admin announcements, uhm... a whole bunch of stuff. Anyway, I think it'd be really neat to have, so I wondered what you guys thought. In fact, a topic could be directly shared to a Bcrat section of forums, where people can ask about getting stuff like this implemented :) . I've talked to Lyss a little about it, but that's about it. Let me know :) ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 07:25, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Dueling Club In case you weren't aware :) I was also wondering if you would mind posting above the duels with Professor Belrose...rp stalking indicated she would be in attendance, so...? :D 12:44, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Dane Dane Home. You just need to add a picture and description in Dane Home/Aubree's Room and I'll add the same pic to the main page. Feel free to add any other rooms you think are needed. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:25, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Award This is for last year...sorry about the delay. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:00, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Keeper of Keys and Grounds Alright, so I wanna know if I could use Henry Lamourex for the position of Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts? If this would be ok let me know :) Maybe they could have an interview RP in Griffin's office?? Let me know :) ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 03:20, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Chat? If you find some time in your day... I have something I'd like to chat about. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 17:28, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Rejoining the wiki? Dear Lyss, Just so you know this is User:JacktheCat and I would like to request your permission to rejoin the wiki. The reason I am requesting your permission is there have been sockpuppetry charges against me, while I was absent from the wiki. I Hope you are very well and hope to here back from you soon. JackytheKitty (talk) 00:48, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Elfed Yourselves :D Hey Lyss! Watch the video! You must! *and then laugh yourself hysterically until you have cardiac arrest :P * Anyway, watch it! (and then maybe could it be on community corner?) http://www.elfyourself.com/?mId=62292527.2 Owl me back :) ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 20:43, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Policy When you get a chance, I'm trying to get this last policy written for the Job Descriptions of the Admin Team, and I would like any input you have. If you could look it over here and let me know your thoughts, I would appriciate it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:40, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Tania I was directed to you while talking about the subject of Tania being the head of DRaCMaC. I already filled out this but I wanted to tell you. Hey. Check your ask? LittleRedCrazyHood 08:12, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Navigation Bar Hey, Mady and I saw a cool navigation bar at this wiki: http://dragonballzroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z_Role_Playing_Wiki we thought it looked cool so I studied the code and I think I can make it work here with different colors and stuff if you like it please tell me if you would like me to embark on this project and bring it over here. (We can use the code) Uhh-- I was thinking we could make our own. Because that wiki navigation bar is technicaklly not theirs they ahve no rights to it... Besdies, ours could be so much cooler. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 03:51, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Headmistress Hey Alyssa, I thought I would let you know about the Library. As a dark spell has been used, Griffon would have been automatically alerted by the school's magic. ;) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 01:24, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :Specifically Headmaster's Tower#Charity. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 01:35, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Sick :( Awww...poor thing! I hope you get to feeling better soon! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:59, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Quidditch! Quidditch Match:Hufflepuff VS Slytherin is about to begin! Please post with Aubree in the Locker Rooms in the next 24 hours so the game can begin! Thank you! The course of true love never did run smooth 03:32, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Seasonal salutations! To you, Chris and all your family, the very best of holidays and a joyous 2015! Alex Jiskran 13:08, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas! it's beginning to look a lot like christmas I know it's not as good as the other cards, but hey, I'm a bad coder :P Merry Christmas and a happy new year! lots of love from elsa 17:40, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Brace yourself jisky.jpg jisky2.jpg jisky3.jpg But really... jisky4.png jisky5.jpg No, I mean it: 18:15, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Minister I'm putting up Benjamin Flaherty for new Minister. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 21:05, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Kedric's Expulsion Alyssa? I was wondering if there's anything I can do get Kedric's Expulsion started. If you could OWL me at your earliest possible convenience that would be great. Thanks, Carnarvan Minister I'd like to run Draco as a candidate. :) Alex Jiskran 22:57, December 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker Chat chat is being spazzy ughhh DON'T LEAVE YET LittleRedCrazyHood 05:25, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :AH I HAVE TO LEAVE UGH TELL EVERYONE I SAY HI. LittleRedCrazyHood 05:32, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Just wondering... "have little service" Does that mean a wedding service?!?!?!?! ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED???????? -R.A.B. : I thought maybe you were eloping or something. Snow, New Year, it could be romantic :P -R.A.B. 05:50, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Activity I'm always on I just don't go on the chat anymore :| I told you I have no computer! Computer Well Bond did, thats why I hate how he left, he understood. -_- Chat Hang on I need to see you in the chat. If your able to come then I would be grateful. Chat Well I obviously wont be there -_- Baby Shower There's a baby shower for Hope Finch at her apartment and Claire Belrose is invited. Feel free to post there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:33, January 5, 2015 (UTC) House/Quidditch Cup When I cleared all the classrooms I added up the House Points and put them in the Template:Hourglass. However, Quidditch Points still need to be added. If you'd like me to do that to determine the House Cup/Quidditch Cup winners, just let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:21, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Question Hey, Lyss. Quick Question, do you think there could be a Councelor in Hogwarts? For students with problems and such? Re: Counsellor Okay well, thanks for letting me know. :D Possible teacher? Head Girl I'm throwing both Jaina Nordskov and Jaeslya Knight's names in for Head Girl. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:32, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Professor? Hey I was justwondering if I could sign Mia Anderson up for as a professor? for something like mythology or muggle studies? Fandomgirlforever (talk) 22:14, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Aydan Hey. So apparently, Mason Cook was taken... he just wasn't on the Taken Models List. I've changed it to Braedan Lemasters, in case you wanted to update Aubree's page. :)The course of true love never did run smooth 17:45, January 8, 2015 (UTC) The wait is agonizing. Hi, Lyss! So, several of us were talking on chat, and we wondering if it was possible to shorten the OOC summer holiday to maybe just one or two weeks? It's just, three weeks is a very long time to be limited to RPing adult characters, and I think Hogwarts returns on the 26th OOC? That's ages away. Hogwarts seems to be suitable to RP in currently, and even if the carriages are just opened for a week, we'd all like to RP our students! Thanks for understanding :D Well, the carriages are open for the third week, but it'd be nice to have them open across the holiday to give us an opportunity to RP them! Thanks :) Hey, Lyss. I know the carriages are open for the third week, but the summer sort of feels super long and some of us really want to rp our new students. If it's not possible to shorten the summer for at least a week, maybe the carriages can be open across the holiday, like Lilly suggested. :P Thanks x Debate I was wondering if we could please have a debate before the election. Like, the debate could be on the top half of the page, and then the voting after that? -R.A.B. 17:46, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Teaching Owen Hey Lyss, Sorry this is super late. I thought I did this when I didn't. Anyway I'm having a werewolf join the school. He's going to act like Lupin and take the Wolfbane's potion and hide in the Shrieking Shack. CK said I should let Elmira know, so she or the Healer can make the potion for him. Again I am terribly sorry for my lateness. 100% on me. Thanks, Carn Can Twyla have a pet? Lol, sorry the title is a little weird. Basically yesterday on chat Ellie and I were thinking that Twyla would really benefit from a pet, someone she could talk to and stuff, it could really help her. (I've heard a lot about therapy animals for children with autism and how it can help them). I just thought I'd ask, since she would probably need Elmira's permission :P I don't really know what she'd want, I figure something kinda a little obscure, but I don't know what is allowed. Anyway, I just thought I'd ask your ideas and stuff on it because I can't make up my mind :D Emma tigerlily 16:25, January 13, 2015 (UTC) She's been found! Ash Hey, so I decided my new teacher Ash Coryn knows Elmira (and wanted to make her his godmother). I was thinking she could have asked him to come teach, knowing of his affinity for Herbology. So...here's what I put on his userpage: Elmira Griffin was good friends with his parents, particularly his mother. She was named both the kids godmother, and has had a lot of contact with both of them over the years. Since they graduated Hogwarts and she adopted Twila they have grown a bit apart, but Ash still considers her family. If you have an issue with this, or want it changed, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:20, January 15, 2015 (UTC) hiiii HEY YOU COME ON CHAT RIGHT NOW BECAUSE ANDY PROPOSED AND I'M DYING LittleRedCrazyHood 23:17, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Homework Is there any point to keeping or updating the Homework and Homework2 pages? It seems like this isn't something we really use or enforce anymore...same might go for the detention pages for each subject. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:29, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Herbology Since Potions and Herbology go hand in hand, I'm reorginizing what's being taught when, and using your potions schedule on your sandbox to try to work in herbology ingredients for potions at least in the same years. So, for example Asphodel is used in the Draught of the Living Death and Wiggenweld Potion, both of which you teach 7th year, so I'm putting it there. If you have any questions, or want to see what I'm doing, I'm working on it in my sandbox. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:57, January 16, 2015 (UTC) History Trip Hey! So... my dear sweet Abigail loves travel, and Bond/Ash gave me the idea to just create an opportunity for Abigail to travel, and maybe take some students with her. :P So... I came up with this. We can obviously discuss it IC between Elmira/Abigail whenever you like, but I did also create this to try and figure out what kind of interest OOC there would be. The course of true love never did run smooth 20:22, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Heads Up Just making sure you're aware that a 1st year werewolf will be at Hogwarts this year. Forum:Owen Connor. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:49, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :Yup...I'm working on a new wizarding numbering scheme to run past the new Minister. Want to help? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:02, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Heyy. We need to talk. I'm sorry if that sounds vague and scary but it's kinda important. (Don't worry! It's nothing you did.) Sooo, the moment you join chat if I'm on, I'm dragging you straight into PM. LittleRedCrazyHood 10:03, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Re Sorry! But she's never done it before and I thought I'd give Emma a go! Sowweh Aub! Pedantry patrol Are you aware your user profile lists "Thins" you like to do? :P Alex Jiskran 23:48, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Hogwarts Opened Hey! I used Abigail to open up Hogwarts/start the Feast/start the Sorting Ceremony (since a bunch of people really wanted it). I hope that was okay... I waited around for awhile, but I didn't want the clock to turn for our friends across the pond, and for them not to get to RP in Hogwarts when it should've already been opened. The course of true love never did run smooth 05:04, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Fight I'm sure at some point through the Rumor and gossip tree, Aubree Dane would find out Elle got into a fist fight with Thomas Bagman. Just in case you wanted to RP. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:24, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :Oh...and Mark would probaly hear it if he wanted to talk to Thomas too :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:15, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh joy...I can't wait to RP with an angry older sister who's feeling down and just found out I got into a fist-fight... (goes to hide). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:18, January 27, 2015 (UTC)